poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Years later/Star Swirl Pays his visit
This is how the years later and Star Swirl pays his visit goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Princess Yuna: I spy with my little eye something that shows a rainbow. Princess Skyla: A Mirror? Princess Yuna: No. Snowdrop: A Waterfall? Princess Yuna: No. Star Swirl the Bearded: (when he stepped forward behind Yuna) The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom? Princess Yuna: Yes. (when she turned around) You win the...Oh, Good Morning, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Princess Yuna: All of them at once, I guess. (Star Swirl looks slightly disapprovingly at Yuna as she gets confused and bewildered.) Prince Edmond: Can we help you, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: That remains to be seen. I’m looking for somepony to share in an adventure. Eliza: Mommy, How come we don't see much of Star Swirl more often? Molly: Because, He has his way of traveling all over Equestria, Princess Twilight explained it to me. Eliza: Oh, I see it now. Star Swirl the Bearded: Well, I’m pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks. Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. Thomas: About what, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: A special task I have for Princess Yuna and her friends, Especially your son, Thomas. Princess Yuna: Mama, Should we have a banquet in Canterlot tonight? Princess Luna: Sure, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, I can hardly wait. Nyx: How's Ishani doing, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: She's doing great. Ishani: We've been quite busy for months. Star Swirl the Bearded: I foretold that your little one will be born very special. That night, In Canterlot. Skipper Riley: Congratulations, Kid. Dusty Crophopper: I'm gonna be a father!!! Princess Yuna: I'm so happy for you and Dusty, Ishani. Ishani: (rubs her belly) Thank you, Yuna. Dottie: Isn't it wonderful, Maru? Maru: You bet it is, Babe. Mater: I wonder how long until the baby foal gets here. Princess Yuna: Baymax? Baymax: (scanning Ishani) Scan complete. Ishani: How much do I have. Baymax: You have exactly 2 weeks 14 days. Dusty Crophopper: That's great to hear. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait. Blade Ranger: You'd make a great dad, Champ. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Blade. Star Swirl the Bearded: Princess Yuna, You, Your friends and your guardians are needed at once. Chug: I wonder what they're up to. Sparky: Who knows. Princess Yuna: Coming! Prince Edmond: On our way. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Ishani: (rubbing her stomach) Alright. Princess Cadance: Will you be okay with your friends, Skyla, Sweetie? Princess Skyla: I will, Mommy, 9 and the other will take care of me too. 9: You can always count on us, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Thanks, 9. Later, Yuna and the others meet with Star Swirl. Dreamcatcher: Dreamcatcher! Buzzer Beak: (squawks) Dreamcatcher: Buzzer Beak! Krankenstein: Krankenstein! Bad Juju: And Bad Juju! All: At your service! Nightshade: Nightshade! Eye Scream: Eye Scream! Fisticuffs: Fisticuffs! Tae Kwon Crow: And Tae Kwon Crow! All: At your service! Golden Queen: Golden Queen! Tussle Sprout: Tussle Sprout! Comp Chest: Comp Chest! Grave Clobber: And Grave Clobber! All: At your service! Chef Pepper Jack: Chef Pepper Jack! Scrap Shooter: Scrap Shooter, Grinnade! Grinnade: (Beeps) Smoke Scream (troll): And Smoke Scream! All: At your service! Chompy Mage: Chompy Mage, Sheep Creep! Sheep Creep: (bleats) Broccoli Guy: Broccoli Guy! Cuckoo Clocker: Cuckoo Clocker! Shield Shredder: Shield Shredder and Chompy! Chompy; (growls) All: At your service! Dusty Crophopper: Do you guys even know why you're here? Cuckoo Clocker: No. Which way, Dusty? Is it down here? Dusty Crophopper: Is what down where? Comp Chest: Supper. He said there’d be food, and lots of it. Dusty Crophopper: H-He said? Who said? Luminous: Luminous! Eye Five: Eye Five! Blaster-Tron: Blaster-Tron! Lob Goblin: And Lob Goblin! All: At your service! Bomb Shell: Bomb Shell! Pain-Yatta: Pain-Yatta! Rage Mage: And Rage Mage! All; At your service! Dr. Krankcase: Dr. Krankcase! Bruiser Cruiser (troll): Bruiser Cruiser! Shrednaught (troll #1): Shrednaught Troll 1! Shrednaught (troll #2): Shrednaught Troll 2! Brawlrus: Brawlrus! Trolling Thunder (troll): Trolling Thunder! Mab Lobs: And Mab Lobs! All: At your service! Wolfgang: Wolfgang! Masker Mind: Masker Mind! Hood Sickle: Hood Sickle and Bone Chompy! Bone Chompy: (growls) All: At your service! The Gulper: Gulper! Slobber Trap: Slobber Trap! Chill Bill: Chill Bill! Brawl & Chain: Brawl & Chain! Cross Crow: Cross Crow! Threatpack: And Threatpack! All: At your service! Dusty Crophopper: Good evening. Chill Bill: Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Are we late? Dusty Crophopper: Late for what? Golden Queen: Took you long enough. Wolfgang: We'd seem to lost our way, Your Majesty. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right kingdom. Dr. Krankcase: Nice Digs, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Dusty Crophopper: It’s not that we don’t like you guys visiting; we like visitors as much as the next Pony or Person or Plane, but I do like to know them before they come visiting. Wolfgang: Have you eaten? Cross Crow: Oh, that look very nice indeed. Dusty Crophopper: The thing is...um...the thing is, I don’t know why any of you are here, not in the slightest. I don’t mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I’m sorry. Chompy Mage: Apology accepted. Now fill it up, Wolfgang, don’t stint. I could eat again, if you insist. Kaos: Kaos! At your service! Dusty Crophopper: Nope, you can’t come in, Kaos! You've come to the wrong kingdom. Kaos: What? Has it been cancelled? No one told me. Dusty Crophopper: Can-? Nothing’s been cancelled. Kaos: Well, that’s a relief. Golden Queen: Let’s shove this into the hall, otherwise we’ll never get the Skylanders in. Dusty Crophopper: Oh no. No, no! There’s nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There’s too many visitors with the Doom Raiders in the dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd’s idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste. (Dusty opens the door, and Spyro and the entire heap of Skylanders fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other. Star Swirl is standing behind them.) Dusty Crophopper: Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Surprised you, Didn't I? Princess Yuna: Hardly. Ishani: You are full of surprises. Star Swirl the Bearded: Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering. Princess Yuna: Chompy Mage, Gulper, Please be careful, You’ll blunt them! Chompy Mage: Ooh, you hear that, Gulper? she says we’ll blunt the knives. The Cloudcracker villains began to sing "Blunt the Knives". Nightshade: Blunt the knives and bend the forks! Chef Pepper Jack: Smash the bottles and burn the corks! All: Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Princess Yuna hates Cut the cloth and trail the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole; And when you've finished, if they are whole, Send them down the hall to roll! That's what Princess Yuna hates! When the song is over. Princess Yuna: Wow. Princess Skyla: That's really catchy. Zeñorita Cebra: So, Star Swirl, What was going on? Nyx: I hope it's important. Star Swirl the Bearded: (shows the map) Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak. Princess Yuna: Where does it lead to? Snowdrop: What location is it? Star Swirl the Bearded: Orionis, The abandoned kingdom of Prince Thomas and Princess Lady, It's where Prince Edmond was born long ago. Princess Yuna: Perfect. Ishani: (rubs her pregnant stomach) I would feel the same for our child to be born soon. Dusty Crophopper: It'll be okay, Ishani. Twilight Sparkle: The Dark Master Dragon, Malefor took it over because of the treasure it had. Princess Twila: We heard great stories about Orionis, I don't remember being her before. Twilight Sparkle: That's because you and Lilly Sparkle Rose were only babies. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Ok, That explains it. Golden Queen: Which is why If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The Dark Master Dragon Malefor has not been seen for years after he escaped Tartarus. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of Thomas and Lady's Pony folk now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully theirs? Or do we seize this chance to help them take back Orionis? Tigatron: You forget: the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain. Star Swirl the Bearded: That, my dear Tigatron, is not entirely true. (produces a key, ornately wrought. Prince Edmond looks at it in wonder.) Prince Edmond: Where did you get it? Star Swirl the Bearded: It was given to me by your mother and father for safekeeping. It is yours now. (Star Swirl hands the key to Prince Edmond as everyone looks on in wonder.) Rattrap: Then that means, If there is a key, there must be a door. Star Swirl the Bearded: (points at runes on his map) These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls. Cheetor: There’s another way in! Star Swirl the Bearded: If we can find it. Some doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Equestria who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of young groups of foals led by a young princess, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done. Spyro: That's why we need you and your friends, Yuna. To reclaim the birth place of Prince Edmond. Prince Isamu: (embraces his mother) Princess Luna: Yes, Isamu, You're sister's going to a new kingdom. Prince Indy: (embraces his mother) Princess Celestia: (picks him up) Alright, Indy. Princess Anna: (embraces her mother) Princess Celestia: (picks her up) Okay, You too, Anna. Thomas: Edmond, Be careful out there. Prince Edmond: I will. Lady: We love you so much. Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure you're ready to come, Ishani? Ishani: I'll be alright, Dusty, The baby foal isn't coming yet. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then, It's settled, We leave at dawn. The Skylanders begin singing Misty Mountains. Chorus: Far over the Misty Mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold The pines were roaring on the height The winds were moaning in the night The fire was red, it flaming spread The trees like torches blazed with light Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure